Wet Dream
by Scaranpannoir
Summary: Practically smut. Just smex and stuff, MichaelxTeito and a FrauxMikage... One-shot.


_**A/N**_

 _ **I finally got the whole story down, compressed into the simplest form, into what I'd first envisioned it to be… YEAZ! It was sort of… complicated, you know, to write something this simple into something more… Yeah. I must warn you though, 'cuz this fic's gonna have lot and I mean LOTS of smex with… Wet dreams. So, if you don't like it, especially because it's boyxboy, then don't read it. DX**_

 _A hand wrapped around his member, gently tugging it. A soft moan escaped his lips, and he kissed it, putting the emerald eyed boy's mind into a deep haze. He felt good. By good, I mean extremely good. The hand that traveled through his chest, his stomach, and waist line was warm and left tingles all over his body._

" _You're leaking a lot, Teito-kun," he whispered, his voice taking a low baritone. Teito tried to find out the one on top of him at the moment. It wasn't Mikage, who'd sometimes touch him sensually. Sometimes, he'd jerk him and take pleasure in seeing Teito's coming face._

 _That's what happens when you have a friend who has those kinds of feelings for you._

 _But no, it wasn't Mikage. This hand was torturously gentler, taking into account every small move he made, and it wasn't hesitant too. It moved as if he knew his body more than he himself._

 _It wasn't Frau either, because from Mikage's stories, Frau was a little bit more… on the rough side. He didn't like to be done roughly, but not half-assedly like how Mikage does it. "Teito, focus," the voice said, clearly not pleased with his mind wandering away._

 _A finger rubbed the tip, making him feel as if he were close. Very, very close to climax. But the finger also hindered him from reaching his release. "No…" Teito whined, hips jerking to find friction and release. The tongue that suddenly caressed his member didn't help at all._

 _He felt dizzy from the pleasure and pain, yet he couldn't stop wanting more. "Say my name, if you want more," he said breathlessly, tickling the length which his lips were connected to. Teito could only look at him pleadingly, unable to comprehend much of anything._

 _He bit the sensitive skin down there, and Teito's mind became hazier. Meeting his partner's ruby eyes, only one name came to mind; "Michael"._

" _Correct," he said and released the tip, making him come, hard, on his face. The afterglow was satisfying, and Teito lazily looked at him. "Sleep. You need it," he said and kissed one of his eyes, letting him drift asleep._

* * *

"Close as ever, huh, you guys?" Frau said, appearing suddenly behind Mikage and Teito who sat in the flower garden, snacking on the flowers there. Teito, who sat in Mikage's lap looked annoyed at the intrusion. "We're enjoying our peace time, perverted bishop."

"Humm… I wonder about that," he said seductively, and Teito was oblivious to the shudder that ran through his best friend's body. Frau gestured towards Mikage, and he said to Teito, "Sorry Teito-kun. I need to go with Bishop Frau for a while."

"Eh…" Teito said, giving him puppy eyes. "Don't worry. I'll be back by tonight, alright?" he gave him a bright smile. Teito pouted and said, "Okay…"

* * *

" _That's right, Teito-kun… Swallow me whole," Michael said, licking his lips as he shuddered at the feeling of Teito's mouth surrounding his member, enveloping it in a hot, wet cavern. He was already technically deep throating the boy, but he needed to train him._

 _Taking a deep breath, Teito took more of him inside his mouth, nearly choking when he felt the tip of his member touch the back of his throat. He hadn't gotten the man's member inside him wholly yet, but he was at his limit. His jaws felt sore and almost at the point of dislocation._

 _Seeing the struggle, Michael gently pushed him back, until his member was out of him once again with a pop. He stared at those haze-filled green eyes, which was once innocent and fierce, especially when he first asked him to comply. But now, he could see the need, the want._

 _He could see what he wanted the most; pleasure._

 _He then pulled the boy so that he straddled him, their members touching each other. He tilted his head so that he could capture those small lips with his own, licking it for permission. Opening his lepis slightly, he gently stroked his lips with his tongue, before stroking his tongue and melting him into a weak puddle of what everyone knew as Teito Klein, making him lean into him and make him support him._

 _Their members grinded against each other, trading hotness as they leaked onto each other. "More," Teito said breathlessly, pulling away just a little bit so that he could speak. He took Teito's hand and placed it under his hand, which grasped both of their members in one grip._

 _They searched for friction against each other, letting one another swallow their moans of pleasure until they came, Michael coming up last, painting their torsos with the liquid. It wasn't enough. No, it never was, and never had been._

 _And those feelings were reflected in those big, green eyes which still seemed somewhat innocent in Michael's eyes. "Yes…" he said, a smirk painted on his face, "you want more?"_

 _A fierce nod, and in a split second, Teito was on the ground, his rear was right in front of him. Spreading his cheeks apart, he blew at the twitching, still untouched entrance located there. In his haze-filled mind, he didn't know what was going on._

 _Just that the foreign feeling of a finger up his rear felt weird. "M-Michael?" Teito asked, looking at the man. Brushing the jumble of nerves within, he arched his back in pleasure, a loud moan escaping his lips. A tongue helped prepare the ring of muscles to relax, adding another finger inside._

 _He was already dripping by now, and he couldn't think straight. Scissoring motions shot his mind into the clouds, his hips subconsciously jerking just so that he could feel that foreign feeling deep, deeper into him. Another finger, then another._

 _The pain hadn't subsided yet, but he was intent on taking the boy's virginity right then and there._

 _Pulling out the fingers which had teased and gave him pleasurable pain, Michael positioned his member to his entrance, gaining a confused look from Teito. "Take a deep breath, and relax, okay Teito?" he said softly, feeling his breath hitch as he slowly probed the entrance with his tip._

 _The feeling was intense. The warmth surrounding him was intense. And the tightness was way than intense. He could just ram himself into the boy, who whimpered in pain below him, but he couldn't do that. He didn't want to hurt the boy._

 _Nipping at his neck, he tried to distract him from the pain of getting stretched by his admittedly bigger member. He kissed him, pushing him deeper into his haze-filled mind, making him forget everything except for Michael, entering him and kissing him deeply._

 _Once he was fully in, he let the boy adjust for a while, until he heaved a sigh, and the grip on his member not-so vice-like anymore. Pulling out slowly, he let his member brush the jumble of nerves he'd found earlier, making him writhe and arch under him, his grip getting tighter once again._

 _Once he was almost fully out, he pushed himself back in, filling the boy's insides as he moaned in pain and pleasure. His hand grabbed the boy's member, pumping it as he thrust into him, his pace getting quicker the closer he got to release._

 _Teito came first, then him. The feeling of getting filled was intense, the feeling of something inside him was more intense, as he climaxed and panted heavily, too weak to do anything but lie down. Michael hadn't pulled out, not just yet._

 _He wanted to feel the warmth of the boy who laid beside him, in his arms, from both outside and inside. He'd fallen asleep, comfortable, save for the foreign thing in his rear. But he fell asleep anyways. He was tired, after all._

* * *

Teito walked through the hallways, almost empty, in search of Mikage. He didn't like sleeping alone in their room, after all. His first thoughts were that he might be in Frau's room. Upon arriving, he knocked first before opening it.

His eyes widen at the sight which met him. Mikage was naked, his hands bound, and he sat on top of Frau, whose hands gripped his hips rather harshly, he noted. "Hello, Teito-kun," Frau said in a small growl of pleasure.

"What brings you here?" he said, smirking. That bastard knew what he came for anyways. But those words wouldn't come forth. He couldn't stop watching as Mikage's muffled moan reached his ears as Frau lifted him, revealing his member which was inside his best friend, and pushing him down, hard.

A moan of pleasure made Teito took one step back, his emerald eyes wide. Closing the door awkwardly, he then ran towards their bedroom and locked the door, his face beet red.

" _Shall we try?"_ a voice made him shudder. He knew that voice all too well. He'd been with him since he was smaller, and now…

* * *

" _Wider," he commanded, making Teito's legs spread, wider than before, revealing his hard-on very clearly. He shook his head and licked his lips. "So that scene made you hard?" Michael said, almost as if he were scolding him._

 _Teito nodded weakly, ashamed. Michael chuckled. "There's no need for you to feel so ashamed," he said, caressing his cheek tenderly, fondly. "But I still have to punish you… one way or another."_

 _In a second, a urethra rod was in his hand, and he slowly, carefully pushed it into Teito's hard member, making him feel scared of the foreign thing in his member. Thing going up his rear was one thing. This was another entirely._

 _Once inside, it fit snugly inside him, as if it were made just for him. "Of course. I do like keeping things that would suit you and fit you perfectly," Michael said with a smile. In another second, a stroker was in his hand, something Teito had never seen before._

 _Pushing his member into the stroker, Teito tensed. Being squeezed by something that tight with a rod inside his member wasn't exactly pleasant, but it wasn't unpleasant either. The urge to release was bigger now that Michael massaged his member through the stroker, and he couldn't help moaning, whimpering in desperate need. The smirk on his lips was undeniable. He'd planned this all along, including binding his hands to his back and placing the boy on his lap as his hands busied themselves with the rod and stroker._

 _Teito eyed his member, which was twitching and glinting with liquid. Noticing this, Michael said, "Lick." Pushing his head down so that he was eye level with the erection, he let him take it slow. Slow as in swallowing him whole._

 _Just like last time, he couldn't get it all in, despite having the tip rub harshly on the back of his throat, but this time he was sucking, hard, which was better than nothing at all. "Careful there," Michael said, brushing his hair away so that it won't hinder his vision towards those emerald eyes, "I might just spurt inside your mouth if you suck too hard."_

 _Teito's breath wasn't even, and he was struggling to breath with his member in his mouth and throat. But he nodded anyways, feeling every nook and cranny of his member as he licked it deliciously. His member twitched in pending release._

" _That's enough," Michael said, pulling out of his mouth just in time. Placing Teito on top of his erection, he guided him downwards, to engulf his own member into his hot, soft, and wet rear. He let the boy bounce up and down, up and down, until he was close to releasing himself._

 _Pulling out the stroker and the rod (rather harshly on the latter), he felt the boy tighten around him and they both came, one filling the other, and the other painting his own come on their bodies. Licking his lips, he kissed the haze-minded boy, who was still coming in his afterglow._

 _Gently placing his head in the crook of his neck, he felt the boy nuzzle into him, finding a comfortable position, as his member stayed in one place, his come still spilling, filling the boy impossibly fuller. "I love you, Teito," he said, kissing his cheekbone tenderly._

 _Teito hummed, content and sleepy, as his stomach bulged a little from the liquid filling him. Even when it stopped filling him up, it stayed in, unable to spill out. A finger rubbed the place where they were still connected, setting tingles all over his body._

 _But he didn't mind. Because he knew the one who was doing that was someone whom he trusted whole heartedly. "Me too," Teito sighed, barely audible. His breathing evened out as he slipped into a deep sleep, warm arms wrapped him and kept him there._

" _You're mine, Teito-kun."_

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Ooookay, so the point of all this was just… me writing smut. It didn't have a purpose, other than that. I was sort of confused about how I should put in the intermezzos, and then came Frau who popped into my mind. That reminds me. If Mikage's house was the House housing Zehel, doesn't that mean that a FrauxMikage somewhat… uhh, incest?**_

 _ **Just wondering is all… :)**_

 _ **\- The end -**_


End file.
